Happy Birthday!
by averysanatomy
Summary: Collection of Japril OS written as gift prompts, all filled with love.
1. Chapter 1

"Jackson, please, stop."

"No, April, I won't. It's her first birthday. I think we, better than anyone, are aware how you can't get these for granted."

A deep silence felt over the wooden table. The redhead was staring at her lap, hands still holding the silverware. She could feel the tears pooling up behind her waterline, but was determined to not let them fall. April could feel Jackson's eyes staring at her skull, and she could picture exactly how guilt and apologetic they were at the moment. Unfortunately, the anger that was overcoming the sadness in her chest didn't let her care. She saw his hand lay the fork over the table and try to reach hers right in front of him, as she wouldn't meet his eyes, but all the woman could do was to release her utensils and put them away.

They both were startled by someone clearing its throat. While April didn't give it any attention, Jackson looked to his left to stare at Richard who was now wearing a tight smile while motioning his head in a way that was meant for Jackson to leave it. Turning to his right, cheeks flushed with embarrassment for realizing what was happening at his mother's house, he looked at the hostess, who was wearing a closed expression.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"This is not fair, Jackson." April finally spoke, cutting him. He knew he had hurt her, but didn't expect her voice to be filled with venom while she kept staring down. "You can't just pull out the Samuel card whenever you want…"

"It's not a card, it's the truth…" He turned at her, eyes wide, his own voice rising at how unfair she was being. He really thought they were over that by now.

"And if you are trying to guilt trip me onto this…"

"Are you serious?"

"Okay, that's enough. I'm serving the desert."

"No, Catherine, thank you very much, but I think I'm going home now…" April moved back her chair and stood up, putting the white napkin by her plate's side.

"April, come on…" Jackson had not moved yet, his arms laying defeated by his side.

"Catherine, Richard, dinner was lovely. Thank you for having me here. I'm sorry for everything, but I really need to go home now…"

"It's okay, darling, we understand."

"No, we don't." Jackson finally snapped, tossing angrily his own napkin in the middle of the table while standing up. "I really thought we could have a family dinner to discuss birthday plans without you making it all about yourself, April, but this was too much to ask, right?"

"How can you say this to me? I gave you everything. I gave my life so Harriet could live! So you could have her! For one, two, God knows how many years. The only thing I am asking is for you not make a big fuss about Harriet's birthday just because Samuel couldn't have his!"

"But that's the thing April, he couldn't. He didn't make a single fucking day. Nothing in this world is gonna change that. He died! Excuse me if I want to celebrate the fact that my daughter is healthy, and happy, and fucking alive."

A small crying sound entered the living room and their ears, obligating the younger couple to stare at the room for a second and situate themselves. Richard and Catherine were still sitting at their respective chairs, looking anywhere but at the two standing. They knew how the subject was tender and no one should have a world on it, even if it was happening at their house. Jackson and April, though, were deeply embarrassed. They had fought in public before, but it was not something they were proud of or trying to repeat.

"I'm gonna pick her." April said, looking at her feet while slowly leaving the room in direction of the hall.

"I'll start the car." Jackson nodded and turned around to face who was left in the room with him. "I'm sorry again, mom. This was supposed to be a nice dinner, and now…"

"Shh, baby, it's okay." Catherine stood up, holding her son's face with both her hands, staring at him with teary eyes. "You two go home, rest, and talk. You both have overcome so much, your babies deserve you to resolve this too."

She kissed his left cheek at the same time April came in again, with a sleepy Harriet wrapped in a white blanket snuggling in her chest, trying to go back to rest. They had obviously disturbed her with their loud voices, making both parents stare at her guiltily. 

* * *

The ride home was silent, only disrupted by the white noise coming from the radio. Harriet had fallen asleep again on her chair, Jackson checking on her every five minutes from the rear-view mirror. He also kept looking discreetly at April in his side view, as he knew she didn't want to engage on conversation at the risk of waking their kid again. The redhead stared at the window the entire trip, only moving to check on the baby herself.

April closed the door behind her after putting the little nugget into her crib, and locked eyes with Jackson who was standing in front of her, laying against the cold wall, arms crossed over his chest while staring at his feet. April released a deep breath, laying against the door herself, also looking down. She was exhausted from their fight, not wanting to talk about it or it's reasons once more that night, but she knew that avoiding it was worse. Samuel was going to be a soft spot to them for the rest of their lives, but when they decided to give them another chance after Montana, they put out in the open everything concerning their griefs, pain, and decisions. They were finally able to see from each other's eyes and put it behind. Their love was stronger than any pain they had unwillingly caused to the other, or so she believed. She really thought they would be over it by now.

"I love you, April…" Her head snapped up and their eyes met again. His were filled with hurt, just as much as his voice. "I love you and I forgive you and I also hope you love and forgive me back…"

"I do, Jackson, of course I do…"

"But I need you to trust me. You have to trust me that I regret the divorce as much as I trust you to regret leaving me behind. You have to trust me that I don't hold it against you anymore, that I understand that you were trying to be better for me. For us. And that I understand that you finally came back and is never leaving again. You have to trust me that as much as I needed my space and my time to realize what life made of us, now I am ready to stay too. You have to trust that I want the whole damn thing."

April couldn't contain the small smile that pierced her lips, and she had to look away from his shining eyes to take a breath. He had understood it before her. It was not him who was guilty tripping her. It was herself. Deep down in her heart, she hasn't forgiven herself completely for letting things go in some ways. Maybe she hasn't forgiven herself over letting Samuel go. Maybe she hasn't accepted that it wasn't her fault at all.

"I'm sorry…" Her smile had fallen again, to be replaced by a gasp followed by tears. She felt her body leave the door and navigate towards Jackson's, hiding her face in his neck while he wrapped his large arms around her small figure, one hand diving in her red curls. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, babe… I am sorry too…" 

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you…"

"Happy Birthday to you…"

"Happy Birthday dear Harriet…"

"Happy Birthday to you…"

The couple was staring down at the crib while Harriet slowly woke up, arms sprawled over her mattress, then little hands rubbing sleepy eyes and finally reaching for them. As April curved to pick her up, Jackson's arms still around her waist, Harriet gave them the loveliest toothless smile. Her mother immediately gave her face a thousand kisses, while her father wrapped the baby in his embrace too, kissing her forehead.

"You are the cutest nugget, and now you are one-year-old!"

"Thanks to you we are getting a new table from your Aunt Meredith!" Jackson kept staring at the baby but couldn't help his smirk after getting hit in the chest by April.

"Talking about tables, Alex and Owen must be here soon to help you get the house ready."

"You sure we need help? I mean… Hattie is going to take a nap or two before her party… We certainly could make the best of it…" The hand over the redhead waist slowly went up, tracing the outlines of her breast, making April shiver when his thumb slightly crossed over her nipple.

Just as the woman opened her mouth in order to reply, the doorbell rang, making Jackson turn his eyes and April laugh, bouncing Harriet on her hip and stepping away from the man's arms, knowing how weak of mind she was when he was touching her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It's very unbecoming of an Avery to leave guests waiting… Or to have sex at your daughter's birthday party."

"I don't know about the later, how does she think she was conceived at first?"

"Thank got she doesn't, but when the time comes I guarantee you I'll send her to you." 

* * *

"Dude, you bought your one-year-old a Mini? What will you give her at sixteen? Her own private jet?"

"Nah, they already have one. How about a hospital? It's not like Averys can help themselves"

Jackson rolled his eyes at Alex and Callie while nursing his scotch. Even though all his friends kept teasing him about how overboard he went with the party, he couldn't help but smile from the kitchen at it all. The entire house was covered with pink and white balloons, ribbons, and drapes. The cake table where they had sung Happy Birthday five minutes before now being assaulted by tiny hands covered in chocolate, marshmallow and sugar, matching their faces and clothes. A game was playing on the huge television, but his attention was focused solely on Harriet, dressed in pink satin, sitting at her mother's lap at the couch, surrounded by their friends and family, while opening the gifts.

"Putting a ring on it or are you going to wait for her next wedding to stand up again?"

Jackson choked on his drink to Callie's delight, making those closer to stare at the scene. The man composed himself quickly enough to witness Karev and Torres high-fiving each other before starting to walk in direction of the main attraction.

"Anyway, thank you for coming over to the party. It means a lot for me to have Sofia here…"

"I know… Mark would have killed me if I kept the plastic posse kids away from each other… And don't be shocked if I contact you later this month about a position in Grey Sloan" She winked at him before stepping away and joining in conversation with Arizona. Just as he and April, Jackson knew they would figure a way back to each other, no matter how long it would take.

Smiling, he fell on the sofa by April's side, receiving a loud complain from her as he was smashing all the wrap paper. Rolling his eyes, he tickled her with his left hand while the right arm rested over her shoulders on the back of the sofa. Harriet's attention was no longer with them, now being too busy trying to pull the paper from her mother's hand and rip it a bit more.

"So… how is the party so far?"

"You bought her a car! She can barely sit straight!"

"Thank god you haven't seen her new shoe's closet then…"

"Jackson!"

"Oh, let the man spoil his baby girl…" Catherine was all smiles while standing over them with Richard by her side, her hands going straight to Harriet to pick up the girl and her new favorite toy. "How can you not? Look at this face! Oh, April, we should buy her the world…"

"What would she do with it? Drown everyone in drool?"

"At least no one would be thirsty…" April went for his chest again, but Jackson was faster this time, closing his hands over hers and pulling her up on his lap, against his chest. While April complained about his actions with their house filled with guests, he touched her head with his nose, smelling her hair, feeling his heart swell with the recognition. His hands held her tighter and she relaxed against his arms, looking up at him, hands resting on the sides of his neck.

"Hey… What happened?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For the party, for letting me throw this huge thing to someone who can't even sit…"

"We talked about it… It's okay, and It's beautiful, I'm so glad for it… I should be thanking you…"

"No, no… let me finish…"

"Okay…"

"Thank you for the party, and for the reason we are having it… Thank you for Harriet, but also thank you for being alive… If I have lost you a year ago… I wouldn't have a reason to celebrate either, April… Thank you for not leaving me… I love you."

"I love you too, Jackson. Thank you for letting me in again."

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, everyone! :D First of all.. **Happy Birthday, Nancy** ( alyssbliss) 3 this is for you! _

_Second... this is a new collection of OS, all written as gift prompts for my sisters on the japril group 3 I hope you enjoy it and I can correspond to your expectations xD It's filled with love. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Some day you will find me_

 _Caught beneath the landslide_

 _In a champagne supernova in the sky_

"Are you kidding me? Jackson, it's the afternoon of our day off, you know how rare these are… Why are we not leaving?"

"Be quiet… I don't want anyone to see us..."

"Do you think I do? It's been only two weeks and I'm still receiving deathly stares in any room I walk into, so I definitely do not need to be seen walking holding your hand in formal wear…"

The man looked back at her, a smile covering his face, happiness reaching his green eyes. He couldn't care less if someone saw them together and spread the rumor. Even the concern over Stephanie and Matthew's feelings couldn't hide his pride over the fact that the redhead was his wife, forever only his, and that the simple thought made his chest feel like it was combusting.

She was especially beautiful at that moment, wearing the famous green dress that drove him insane at Bailey's wedding. Her cleavage was so tempting at the time, her neck so exposed, that he spent the entire afternoon thinking of the noises she'd make if he could just lick her there… But April had made it clear she was not interested, getting out of her way to get him a date, so the least he could do was to make the arrangement useful. In the present, being aware of where that fateful night drove them, he just wished to be able to make things right this time.

"Stop staring at me…" The woman giggled, hitting him lightly in the chest, making him join her in laugh, circle the wrist with his left hand, pulling her against his body, his back leaning on the wall. The right one, once holding hers down the corridor, was now slowly going up her arm, fingers slightly touching the cream skin. His face went down, nose touching right cheek, breathing roughly against her ear. After a second, Jackson moved just enough to rest his forehead against hers, fingers finally reaching her naked bust, pressing against a small bruise he had left this morning and she tried to hide with makeup, now making her entire body shiver. April felt his eyes going over her body and couldn't help but to feel completely exposed. She was aware of how well he knew her body, having discovered every sensitive spot himself, reminding her of how only he was able to make certain noises come out of her mouth.

"I don't think that will ever be possible…"

She bit her bottom lip, hands soothing his dark jacket, slowly directing them to the button in order to open it and then his shirt. His eyes were dark and she could feel in her center what was going through it. Before she could complete her actions, though, his hands stopped hers, and he took a large step back.

"What…"

"What's the point of a date night if there's no date?" He tried to smile, even if it was painful to do so after letting go of her warm body.

"We are already married, I think I can manage…" The redhead rolled her eyes, picking his hands again, but instead of pulling him, he was the one to move. "There's no on call room this way, Jackson, you should know your hospital by now…"

"I'm not looking for one…" He replied with a side smile while looking over his shoulders to find April confused and slightly disappointed.

"Okay, if you don't want to have sex, can we at least go somewhere where we can rest?"

"Jesus, woman, did I turn you into a sex addict or something?"

"How you wish you were that good…"

The man stopped on his heels, right in front of a discreet door, one that April recognized in a jolt. While the girl frowned, trying to imagine what he could have set at that specific place and time, Jackson was feigning being deeply offended.

"Well, I never heard any complaints from my wife…"

"Jackson…"

"Seriously, maybe I should ask God, she calls him a lot…"

"Jackson."

"And you should see when I go down on her… Maybe I should record it sometime…"

"What are we doing here?"

Her face was beet red, but the smile was soft while she pointed at the closed door. The man pretended to be confused by her questioning line, shaking his shoulders.

"I think it's the rooftop door."

"You think?"

"Yeah… I think we came here once or twice before…"

"Really? You are not sure?"

"Nah, nothing too memorable or anything…"

April nodded, still smiling, going for the doorknob. Jackson was quicker, though, opening it for her, bowing slightly. Giggling at his silliness, she went up the narrow steps, the automatic yellow light from the tight space not giving away anything that could be expecting her at the exit. She could hear her husband steps behind her and the hand he kept on her waist holding tight. By the time she finished climbing the stairs, the expectation was too high to wait any longer, making the redhead open the door and take two steps out immediately.

The rooftop was covered by the orange light provided from the sunset. It was one of the rare days in which rain wasn't pouring over Seattle, the sky having only sparse clouds. They were high enough that the traffic had turned into white noise, joined by the ferryboats in the distance. She had been there before, many times, with Jackson, even with Reed and Charles. It had become their place during the merger, where they all could find some solitude and refuge into each other. After the shooting, the two survivors kept going there for meaningful moments, as if the place could create the illusion that the other couple was still alive. At that day, it was slightly different. Every bit of the floor was covered with wild flowers, loose or over dressers in bouquets. The only path open leaded to a table set for two with candlesticks over it among more flowers. She could see, near it, another display covered with their favorite meals.

With a jolt, she felt Jackson's arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, chin resting in the side of her head. They were both silent for a minute, simply absorbing the view and each other.

"What does this mean?" April smiled, turning to face the man, still inside his arms. When she looked up at him, green eyes glistening with the light, lips curved in a soft smile, dressed up in a suit, all hers, she knew she had made the right choice. There was no way she could ever love other person as she loved Jackson Avery.

"We never went on a date… A proper date, anyway. We would hang out here, or at each other's place… It was amazing, obviously, but I now realize that I should have taken more care of you…"

"Oh, Jackson, I'm sorry… I did hurt your feelings too..."

"We were both scared, but I… I should have let you know that it was not just sex, even back then… If I had just said…" He put a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, holding her face in between his hands, regret and love filling his eyes.

"If We had just said…"

"I wouldn't have ruined your wedding…"

"Silly man… At the time you had already ruined any other man to me…" April smiled sadly, her hands on his neck in order to look deep into his soul and make her husband understand that, in the end, they had always been meant to be. He returned the expression, diverging her attention to his lips, where her eyes stayed for a minute too long. When she returned to his own, they were again darker, looking deeply into hers before setting on her lips. His hands went for her waist, holding her for dear life, while the redhead arms sneaked around his neck, also standing on her toes, pushing herself up for their mouths finally join in a slow kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

She expected the view to have changed after three years without going there, the last time being before her first trip to Jordan, and even though some buildings had been replaced for modern ones, the view line still remained unblocked, allowing her eyes to set on the distance bay, the remaining sunlight reflecting on the undisturbed water, a couple of ferryboats parked, waiting for the sign to leave the margin of the lake. Even though sunrises have always been her favorite, being a natural early riser, stealing comfort for living another day from the sky, Seattle' sunset held too many stories to not have a special place into her heart.

"Figured out I'd find you here…"

She hadn't heard the roof proof door open and close at her back, but had felt his arrival. April couldn't know what Jackson had against her that made her aware of the man whenever he entered a room. The redhead had gone there in order to breath and put her thoughts together, not expecting to be joined, but there was only one person that would note her absence immediately, that would know her soothing place. A person that matched the voice that came from behind her. The same one that put her mind into spiral in first place.

She heard the man move from where he was standing up, against the door, slowly getting closer to her, silently asking permission to stay. As she didn't move or made any sign of his presence being unwanted, he approached the parapet, resting his elbows over the structure, body leaning over it, shoulders relaxed and back erect. He did not turn to meet her eyes, his own focusing on the view April was before staring at. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, the woman glanced back at the sunset in front of her, eyes following a group of seagulls that was crossing the sky, chanting their song.

"I've heard of Diane's surgery… You want to talk about it?" On her peripheral vision, she could see that Jackson's eyebrows had tightened, marking the lines in his forehead.

"I know you are not supposed to share the patient's information but..."

"She was already dying… When she came to me, she was already sick…"

"Jackson…"

"She keeps lying to Maggie, and I don't know what I am supposed to do about it."

"You really can't tell her… It's not your fault. You are doing all in your power…"

"Yes, I know…"

"Then you should… I can't tell you to just relax and do nothing about it… She is your sister… In a weird way that involve both your parents getting married… So I know you feel responsible for her in a way… But you can't drive yourself crazy, lose sleep because of it…"

"I am not?" For the first time since he arrived he moved, turning his face slightly to the left, allowing April to see his questioning expression.

"I've heard you arriving late last night…" She met his eyes with eyebrows raised, daring him, while sporting a small smirk, to tell she was lying. "and I thought you were going straight to your room since Hattie was already asleep, but then I heard the living room TV and you cooking something…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up…" He frowned, porting a slightly uncomfortable expression, turning his face away again. April could tell he didn't like the fact that she noted his change of behavior.

"It was not that loud… I was just worried about you…" Her voice was apologetic, thinking that maybe his expression was due to thinking she wanted some control over him after hooking up again.

"Then why didn't you come out?" He was stern, eyes closed, clearly trying to keep some control over himself.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to…" April shrugged her shoulders, hoping that the sunlight would be able to cover the sudden loss of color on her face. Knowing that she was starting a conversation that she was not sure she wanted to have yet, or if he did, she faced forward again, giving him space enough to divert the subject or maybe just leave, but all he did was to take deep breaths and close his hands in fists.

"Diane was not the reason I couldn't sleep last night…" April could see that he was fighting with himself, and she didn't want Jackson to think she was forcing him to act or say something. The redhead reached to his left arm, but he stepped away of her touch, putting both hands on his hips while turning his back to her, facing the sky. "After I left them with Shepherd and Grey… I was so… tired… of not being able to help… anyone. How can I make a kid talk again but can't remove a fucking breast cancer?"

"Jackson…"

"So I went home and it was so quiet, so peaceful… All I wanted was to lay on my bed and rest… But I opened the door to my room and… it was empty…" His voice was rising, filled with angry and… something April couldn't decide what it was. Sadness? Despise? "I don't know what I expected, actually… For us to have sex in Montana and to go back to co-parenting? For us to have sex again on the airplane on the way back and then pretend it didn't happen? We went home, my mother was there, then I was being paged to the hospital, had to anticipate the surgery… And we didn't talk… And still all I can tell you is that I did not expect to go home and be received by an empty bed…"

"Jackson, we are divorced…"

"Don't you think I am well aware of that?" He motioned his hand angrily, looking at the floor around him as if looking for something to kick or hit.

"So what? Do you really that me that much for granted? That simply the fact that we had sex after the divorce means that it suddenly didn't happen?" April was now enraged, exactly what she expected to avoid going up there before going home. Her voice was now loud, fighting his.

"That's not what I meant…" He groaned, turning around to face her, hands in his forehead.

"Really? Because apparently you were expecting me to have moved to your room already, and let me tell you, it's not happening…"

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why not?" Jackson was now facing her, arms limp beside his body as if he had given up entirely. "Why can't you move to my room? It's not like you can move to my place; you are already there!"

"You told me you wanted me to stay!"

"Yeah, so did you. And know I am asking you why moving to my bedroom is such a bad idea."

"We are divorced!"

"So what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"April, listen to me. Shit, just…" His hands were again in his forehead and he closed his eyes again, turning around for a second to decide his next act, aware of how defining it was for his future. Knowing that thinking would not solve anything, he decided to face April with simply the truth. "Just listen for a second… What happened in Montana…"

"Was a mistake…"

"No, it was not… It was…" He laughed to himself, thinking how their relationship went back to the point in which they were in an unclear situation after a change in their status quo, pinning over each other but clueless about the next step. They did not only have a track record of hotels, but also of not saying what they felt afraid of getting hurt. He knew that after the divorce, April would not be the one to make the first move, but he hoped she would correspond his. "I just stood there looking at you, and all I wanted to do was to kiss you… And I realized that I've never stopped feeling that for a second since San Francisco. Not after Jordan, not after the freaking divorce. I tried to stay away, to move out, to move on… I was still so angry, so resentful over the whole thing that I just wanted to fucking forget everything… About how you made me feel…" His eyes were locked with hers, her mouth hanging slightly open with all the information he started to toss at her. He wanted to secure her, tell her it would be okay, but the boy knew that if he stopped, he might never be able to start again.

"And then you were pregnant. And you did not tell me… And I was not only mad at you but at me too, because how fucked up was that we were going to be a family if only I hadn't fucking signed the divorce papers? Did I really deserved the pain of having my child dying in my arms for then getting a second with the woman I loved, just after hurting her so much she didn't tell me about it?"

"And then we fought, and fought, and I had to witness Callie and Arizona going at each other throats to realize I didn't want that anymore. And I had to hear you fucking dying on the phone at Meredith's house, to admit to myself that even though I tried to forget everything, I fucking still needed you. I needed to at least see you at the hospital, and to nurse our kid, and to see her grow. How would I be able to raise her alone, seeing you in her, knowing that I was not there for you when you were scared of a second child, or to help calm you down when you felt the baby kicking for the first time… Knowing that I did not tell you that I fucking loved you."

"Because I love you April… I never stopped... You could kill me and I think I'd still do. So when you were there for me, and I realized you had always been, how could I still be hurt? And without the anger… there was only… Us. And I want us. I'm not saying it's going to be easy… But I want to really try this time… And I know this is too much to ask, because I was the one to give up everything… But I need to try again, and I can wait if you want, till I'm dead and who knows, maybe even after, because you are It for me, April. It's always going to be Me and You. I can't go on anymore not knowing… because I do think you still love me too… so, please, can you please tell me if you do?"

* * *

 _A/N:_ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEE LOVE!** _(absolutelylovelife)_

 _All the happiness to you, thank you for being this awesome friend and person! 3 I hope you enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

It had turned dark already, having departed from Seattle for almost four hours, the car filled with silence while April stared at the naked trees from the forest passing fast against the window. The almost full moon shining near the horizon drowned the view into a magical silver light, filling her heart with comfort. The last time they took that road, they were into a much more rushed and unexpected situation, both having started the day with other partners, her to be married and he dating an unsuspecting intern.

A small smile crept over her lips while she reminisced the memories of the best day of her life, slowly turning on her seat to look at the man driving. For a second, her hazel eyes met his green ones. April was aware that he had been staring at her from time to time, distracted from the path in front of them, probably wondering why she was acting unusually quiet.

"I thought you would be more excited with the prospect of this trip…" He arched his eyebrows while facing forward again, this time keeping his eyes on the road. Even though he was trying to not express concert through his words, the redhead could see the apprehension deep in his orbs.

"What makes you think I am not?" Her smile grew, crossing her heels, now full body facing him.

The man shrugged while tightening his fingers from his right hand around her left ones. Since they stepped into the car and Jackson turned it on, they had never stopped holding hands or touching in a way or another. Quick kisses had been stolen, hands creeping up the other's tight or face, all caress slowly delivered, filled with devotion towards one another.

"I can feel your heartbeat… It's quiet…You're quiet… Just not the usual when only the two of us are involved…" He smirked, turning to her again while she faced the other side, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. April was well aware at how Jackson' single presence affected her body. Sometimes merely hearing his words inside a near room or on the phone did the job, but being reminded that he had too perceived this along the years and held it against her every chance he could was too much, especially when they were alone and so close. "Ah, here it is…"

Her eyes rolled while closing them, chest and face hotter with her growing embarrassment. The redhead untangled their hands, hitting his chest with hers. He scoffed, pretending to be hurt, but the full laugh that followed it only made April angrier at her body for so easily cheating her mind.

"Stop. Laughing." She finally turned at him again, now hitting his right arm and shoulder, hands fast while Jackson tried to hold them both and keep driving at the same time. When he finally managed, locking them under his arm and consequently pulling April near, in order to silence her complains he dove in a swift motion and sealed her lips with his.

The woman resisted for a second, but before she could release herself, Jackson rose his right hand to her nape, interlacing his fingers with her red curls, freeing her arms but keeping her at place, his tongue slowing crossing her low lip before entering her mouth and touching hers, swallowing one of April's moans. When he felt her starting to reciprocate, he stopped touching her entirely, both hands at the steering wheel, focusing on driving, a smirk at his face.

"Jeez, so much for complaining." He relaxed on his seat while April kept staring at him, confused and frustrated, mouth still slightly open. "But I didn't know you had changed your mind about keeping the BDSM limited to our room…"

"Just…" She raised her hand, motioning him to stop, facing forward too, lower lip between teeth while trying to contain her smile. She hated how he could get her going so easily.

"And usually I'm the one doing the spanking..."

"Can you shut up, please?" She was now fully smiling, unconsciously turning to hit him again, except this time he was quick and held her hand, kissing the back of it before resting it between them.

"See? If I only knew beforehand what I was getting into…"

"Well… You can always fill for divorce papers…" It was her time of rising eyebrows, still smiling, but a challenging look in her eyes. It had cost them time to be comfortable enough with their past to crack jokes about it, but they had reached it. Now their view over Jordan and the divorce was of a break needed from their relationship in order to recognize the other. Losing Samuel had forced them on learning again how to survive, and only after their pain over it and what they caused upon each other had healed they could finally reconnect. After the incident in Montana, they talked a lot, not to rebuilt their previously relationship, but to cement their new one. One between people who had gone through terrible tragedies, discovering that no matter what faced them, in the end, they would always need one another. Their love was so huge that even after changing so much in the course of a decade, they still recognized the other as each other's person. They would always fit, like the perfect puzzle.

"To my mother declare us insane and run away to Boston with Harriet? Nah, I think I'm staying with locking us both somewhere till I ease you into my way... Might get some marks in the process, but It always leaves a good taste in my mouth…" His eyes, a shade darker than a moment before, crossed her entire feature before setting on hers. She felt a shiver run up her spine when he started to caress the palm of her hand with his forefinger, eyes slowly changing focus to her lips.

"Jackson… Stop the car…" Her voice was barely a whisper, and for a second he could not understand it, too focused into the motion of her lips.

"What?"

"Stop the car, Jackson." His brain processed what she meant but the meaning of it only sank when he felt her free hand touching his right knee, slowly moving up inside his tight, and by the time she reached his groin, teasing him with the tips of her fingers, he had already slowed down and reached the roadblock. They were crossing a forest, so the chance of being seen was slim, and even if another traveler found them, they would not stop check.

Jackson did not turn off the car completely in order to keep the heating system running, but it was the exception. Their only illumination came from the moonlight patches against the tree branches, the noises from their own bodies. Immediately after having stopped, he pulled the driver' seat all the way back, letting April, who had unclasped both seatbelts, sit on his lap with one leg at each side of his.

His hands went for her neck, thumbs caressing her cheeks, while April held his face the same way after running her hand up all of his chest. For a second they only stood there, breathing each other's air, eyes filled with love and desire. One of her hands found his nape and, slowly, April descended her lips upon his, merely brushing, and when he parted them whispering her name, she took advantage to touch the bottom one with the tip of her tongue for a couple seconds before pulling it between her teeth.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, cracking a smile on her, quickly undone by his hands resting on her hips only to come up by her sides until the bottom of her breasts, his thumbs reaching over her nipples, friction them over the fabric. He smirked up at her when she closed her eyes at the sensation, her hips slowly rolling over his. This made him descend one of his hands down her spine until the end of the dress, its skirt covering his legs, to come under it and find the curve of her ass. The fact that he could not see, only feel, her thong, made him shiver, and he traced the small piece of clothing with his fingers before going under it to cup her behind, his finger's tip almost reaching her folds. He was back at staring at her when he pressed her against him, his point finger reaching between her long lips and stopping at her entrance.

April had now rested her elbows at his shoulders, kissing the side of his face until his chin, descending to his neck and up to his ear lobe, sucking the skin behind it while moving her hips again, letting his fingers reach further. Jackson circulated her entrance before penetrating her slowly, caressing her insides. April reached for his free hand, guiding it to her lips, kissing each of his fingers before pausing at the forefinger, contouring her mouth, to finally suck it.

Feeling her tongue caressing his skin, Jackson could not hold any longer, moving his hand from her mouth to her hair, pushing her down to his mouth into a deep kiss, stealing a moan from the back of her throat. Her hands ran against his chest, quickly unbuttoning the shirt. While she unbuckled his belt and zipper, pushing down both pants and underwear, the man lifted his hips to help her, taking hers down her knees and legs, holding it up at the same time April held his member with her delicate hands. He hissed, throwing his head back against the seat for a moment, eyes closed while feeling her fingers softly over his head before pumping him.

"April…" He looked at her and bit his lower lip at the way she stared down at his penis in her hands, enjoying herself just as much as he was. Knowing he needed to be inside her, Jackson gave a quick look at the thong in his hand, recognizing the white lace as the one he picked especially for her when they went shopping a couple weeks before, and shoved it inside the back pocked of his jeans. His hand found her ass again, this time rising her up. She immediately understood what he wanted, supporting herself on her knees before guiding him to her entrance. Before she moved further, Jackson tightened the grip on her nape, fixing her eyes on his, only then letting her sink him into her. Seeing April not being able to keep her eyes open while he stretched her insides, mouth open in a silent moan, made him almost go over the edge. He waited a couple seconds for her to get used to him before starting to pump in and out, the redhead matching his rhythm, open her knees slightly more to allow him to sink further into her.

Their pace quickly increased, with April's hands over his shoulders, supporting her movements, Jackson's on her hips, taking more control as he hit a certain spot inside her, making her head rest against his, moaning against his ear. Knowing she was close, feeling her nails on his back, he pumped slower and harder, making April plead for him to make her cum before his thumb going down between her legs to touch her clitoris, teasing and then finally touching it while fastening his pumps once again, bringing her over the edge with himself.

Taking some deep breaths for a couple minutes, April brought her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes, both smiling with joy. Jackson caressed her forehead, pushing back some locks of wet hair, before pulling her down to a slow kiss.

"We have to keep going if we want to make to Lake Tahoe until tomorrow …" She said smiling between kisses, hands holding his open shirt.

"Are you sure? For me, we could spend all our anniversary right here…"

The redhead rolled her eyes, pecking his lips before lifting from him and moving to the passenger's seat. After cleaning the best they could and putting clothes back on place, Jackson turned the car on, putting it on the road again.

"Have you seen my panties?" April had not yet fastened her seatbelt, body curved over the passenger' seat to look at the back of the car. Jackson couldn't stop his eyes from wandering at the curve of her ass, up at his side, the soft fabric from the dress getting up with the movements of the woman. He would rather die than tell her that the white thong was inside the back pocket of his jeans, well aware of the fact that April spending the rest of the trip without wearing anything under her clothes was inflicting torture upon himself.

After a minute, in which Jackson strongly considered stopping the car for a second time that night, April gave up on her search and sat back, accommodating comfortably at the seat. Jackson arched his brows at her in a teasing way, only receiving as answer a shrug of arms followed by a yawn.

"Take a nap… It's going to take a while till we arrive."

"I know…" She curled on her side, looking at him, hands holding his once again. "I just wanted to keep you company…"

"Don't worry, I'm not sleepy at all…" He gave her a side grin, making her giggle.

"I love you… You know that right?"

"Wow, I bet that was one great orgasm…"

"Shut up…"

"Don't worry babe… I love you too."

* * *

April was surprised by the car slowing down and stopping. She knew Tahoe was still too far for them to have arrived already, not being possible that she had slept for ten hours, even if it was a very comfortable car. She opened her eyes at the same time Jackson turned it off, turning to her with a awkward expression. That made the redhead immediately sit right, hands rubbing her face to shake off her remaining sleep, and look around. It was darker than when she fell asleep and not even the strong lights from the gas station could mask it.

"Okay, before you freak out…" He held his hands up, what only made April more apprehensive.

"Why did you turn off the car? Where are we?"

"Cottage Grove, Oregon, apparently."

"What?"

"This light turned on at the panel and I thought it could wait till Tahoe but a few miles ago the car started to lose power and… I really want to see if I can find someone to check it up…"

"It's the middle of the night…"

"Fifteen past midnight…"

"In the middle of nowhere!"

"As I said, Cott…"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not wearing any panties!"

"You brought this upon yourself, babe…"

He pecked her lips, quickly getting out of the car before she could answer him. For an instant, April considered turning the car on and leaving him behind, but as she went to look for the keys, as if reading his wife's mind, Jackson tossed the keys up in the air, only to pick them up again, to finally turn his back at her frustrated expression.

April following actions resumed at locking the doors and keep an eye at her surroundings. She could see that across the road there were some small business places, all closed. The town apparently had no living soul, maybe was even locked up in time. The only movement was provided by the million naked trees and its dead leaves pilling up at the ground, not a comforting view either.

Turning her attention back to her husband, she was startled to find him talking to a middle aged bald man bearing an angry expression, saying something behind a glass window, probably not pleased at had been awaken by a foreign. She knew he was ready to leave when Jackson carefully pulled his walled from his back pocket and showed the man a hundred-dollar bill.

"Babe," Jackson approached the car by her side, moving away slightly when April opened the door. "Mr. Lucas will help us and check the car while we have a cup of coffee inside."

"Thank you Mr. Lucas. We are terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour." April slowly stepped out of the vehicle, putting her coat and hiding her hands inside her pockets, not only to keep them warm but to also make sure her clothes stayed in place. With a smile and Jackson's hand in her back, pushing her in the direction of the convenience store, they left the man alone with his job.

After ten minutes of standing in the warm room, savoring their midnight snacks, eyes shifting from weird souvenirs only found in Oregon, to maps, plates and pictures hanging on the walls, they heard the man close the hood of the car.

"You have an oil leak. It's not supposed to be hard to fix, but I would rather have my mechanic take a look at it. The only problem is that he went to Albany this afternoon and it's only supposed to come back in the morning."

"So… we have to stay here for the night?"

"Look, Sir, there's this B&B down the road, near the townhouse, that is highly recommended. I could call the owner to see if she can open for you. You can always take the car and try the next town, but chance is you are not reaching very far."

Jackson and April looked at each other with concerned expressions. Neither of them thought that their anniversary would have such unfortunate start, having expected for their first night to drink champagne, to make love in the Jacuzzi, and to sleep naked in the king side bed. Now, they were silently hoping for the place to be clean enough.

"It's only for a night…" April murmured, hands resting on Jackson's chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt, giving him a small smile. "Maybe it's for the best… You can rest too, and tomorrow we leave early, we'll make it on time." After some silent consideration, the man rose his green eyes to the citizen, agreeing to his proposition.

"Perfect! I'll open the garage so you can park while I make the calls. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay."

* * *

"Okay… it's not so bad…" April stated while they walked inside their new place. It was old and comfortable as the owner, reminding April of her own grandmother's house, filled with pictures, tapestry, and crochet. Their room was the biggest, as they were the only guests, and during their walk from the gas station till the B&B, the owner was able to set a romantic ambiance for them, putting new flowers, new sets of clothes, and even some porcelain set with warm tea. They could almost not smell of mold impregnated on the wood walls. "Actually, it's pretty nice for a night… I can't complain, I'm so glad that man helped us... What if we had to stop at the road?"

"It didn't bother you before…" Jackson smiled while setting their baggage on the floor, stretching his arms over his head, letting his body fall on his back at the bed. "But I'm not complaining either."

"Oh, now I am…" April smiled, resting her purse over a counter, pulling Jackson by his legs to get out of the bed. "You, sir, are dirty from the road, and going to take a shower right now."

"Don't think so." The large man made his body limp and turned around, now laying on his chest, hardening her job. "You will have to deal with all my manly smell and be nice about it. I got it from getting you happy, in many ways."

"Believe me, you are not getting any more of it tonight then." She heard him roll on the bed after she released his feet, but had already turned her back to him, not being able to see his expression while she slowly took off the white dress, letting it pool at her feet at the bathroom's door. April could feel his eyes absorbing her body while she walked and disappeared into the side room.

Before she could close the box glass door behind her and start the shower, she felt two strong arms around her hips, holding her back to a strong naked chest. She could feel his member pressing hard against her ass, and while he started the shower with one hand, the other grazed over her neck, being followed by open mouth kisses, making the woman press harder against him.

"You sure about that? Because I think it would be bad luck to break our track record in hotels, especially in our anniversary"

"Oh, then we are getting lots and lots of lucky tonight…"

* * *

 _A/N: HI AGAIN! Happy Anniversary Ja_ _pril! It_ ' _s been five years that my favorite couple of all time got together. I want to thank you Shonda Rhimes for creating them and picking Sarah Drew and Jesse Williams to play them, for that's how I discovered my heroes._

 _To Sarah and Jesse, thank you for being these amazing human beings. Even if I've never met you in person, I can say that I love you, not because of the characters that you play, but for being these beautiful souls that I've grown to cherish and admire from afar. You are my heroes, people whom I look up to everyday, whom many times I mirror my actions as I hope to one day be as kind, loving, smart, wit, happy, beautiful as you_ _. I wish you all the best._

 _To April and Jackson, thank you for being who you are. For being good, hard worker, honest people. For being best friends first, then lovers. For fighting for each other even when things got messy and dark. For giving me hope that one day I can love and be loved like you love one another. For making me believe true love can exist._


End file.
